


(k)impossible

by AweburnPhoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/pseuds/AweburnPhoenix
Summary: Fluff at the unremarkable house around the baby-to-be, and then 20 years later.





	(k)impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baroness_Blixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/gifts).



> Written for the Secret Santa Fanfiction Exchange #2018XFfanficSecretSanta
> 
> Writing this story for @baronessblixen has been so much fun. My prompt was a wide "MSR, Fluff, hurt/comfort", so I thought about this story that had been wandering around my mind. Because, what's fluffier than post s-11 fatherly Mulder? I hadn't ventured into the pregnant stuff before but I thought this would be the Fluffiest I could write. Hope you enjoy it :-D
> 
> Huge thanks to my tweeps @catebatman @missjnyc1 @prfctlyawkwrd & @AsterBerenbos for helping me polish and improve the story. You are the best!!

 

> _"That's impossible"_
> 
> _"I know. I know it is. It's more than impossible"_

_— It's… Kim Possible!_

 

.................

 

Mulder had woken up early that morning and couldn't fall asleep again. Scully was still sleeping soundly he had decided to go down to the living room. He was bored so he had switched the TV on, turning the sound down so as not to wake her. Somehow he found himself watching cartoons. He gathered he should be learning about that too, for he was going to be a father, again.

For the last three months, she'd not been sleeping well. Thus, any time he found her resting he let her be, whatever the time of day. Her morning sickness had started subduing in the past few days and she was beginning to feel better. Pregnancy at her age was going to be a huge task to overcome, but Mulder was the first to care about his woman. He had been reading endlessly about pregnancy and babies, and he was sure he was going to be ready for whatever life threw at them. He was determined to be there this time, and he was going to be the best father and husband. Taking care of Scully was his main job now.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" he heard Scully's drowsy voice. Looking up, he saw her walking down the stairs.

Mulder quickly got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to help her down. Of course she shushed him with one of her never-ending " _I'm fine"_ , but he wouldn't care, he held her anyway. Her 16-week baby bump was starting to show. Though she had no problem moving, he made sure to follow her around. She said he was being a bit annoying sometimes, but deep down he knew she was grateful for it. Mulder guided her to the couch and threw the Navajo blanket that he had had on his lap over her.

"There you are. Comfortable?" he asked, placing a cushion behind her back and sitting by her side. "You gotta see this," he then added, turning up the volume from the TV.

"Cartoons, Mulder?" she moaned. "Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Scully looked at him with her right eyebrow up in the air.

"But, it's not _just_ any cartoon Scully," he started, completely enraptured. "Look, that young lady is Kim Possible. And let me tell you, that's gonna be our child."

They didn't know yet if Scully was carrying a boy or a girl. It was too soon to know, and she kinda wanted it to be a surprise. Mulder really didn't care: as long as it was a healthy human being, he was more than content. But, for the previous hour, he had been watching that series and he started secretly hoping they'd have a little fierce Scully girl like the one on the series. A bright and skillful young lady to take over the world.

Scully was about to protest but Mulder interrupted her, pointing at the TV again.

"Just look at her. She has my green eyes, your red hair… I almost laughed out loud when I saw her parents. Wait until they appear again. Handsome dark haired guy dressed in a shirt and tie, and her redheaded mother was wearing a lab coat!"

"Mulder, you know that's just a kid's show, right?" she smiled at him and talked as if she was telling a young boy that Santa didn't exist.

Mulder was really excited but she wasn't having any of it. She seemed tired.

"I know you're grumpy because you haven't been sleeping well, so I'll let that comment pass," he moved to kiss her forehead and pulled her down to let her rest on his lap. "Are you still feeling tired?"

He was so glad that they were back together. They had been dancing around for a couple years since they started working together again. And the last few months having her back again in the house were the happiest of his life. He wasn't going to fuck it up this time. He was exemplifying his best behaviour. He had grown up. They were finally where they were supposed to be.

"Better, but I still feel like I've been run over by a truck," she added settling along the couch, taking a fetal position.

"No problem, I'll prepare a nourishing breakfast to give you strength," he said while gently getting up, placing the pillow below her head. "Uh, Scully, look! Kim is running in high heels! I told you she was your child," he laughed. "Kimberly Scully-Mulder, how does that sound?" he mumbled aloud as he started walking away.

Scully chuckled disapprovingly, but Mulder saw her smiling while she closed her eyes to doze off while he made breakfast.

He headed to the kitchen. Mulder had been spending a lot of time there lately. Out of necessity, he had learned to cook properly in the last few years. Now he had to adapt to a healthier diet for his woman and unborn child. He again smiled at the thought. He still couldn't believe it. Life was starting to treat them well, at last.

They still had to worry about Skinner and Reyes who had been severely injured in their quest to help them. But they had been discharged from the ICU recently and were recovering slowly. Scully prayed for them every night and they checked on them regularly. After all, they had to take a lot of trips to the hospital to check on the pregnancy, it being a high-risk one. They both had moved their FBI jobs back to the Academy. However, they were both on leave at the moment. Scully was granted an extended maternity leave because of the high-risk pregnancy and Mulder had asked for a paternity leave since he wanted to be around. That also gave them a lot of time to be together and reconnect. It hadn't taken them too long, though. They still had that kind of energy, that connection that brought them together no matter what. In some sense, they felt as if those years apart hadn't even happened.

"Scully, you want your eggs scrambled, right?" he asked without turning around, just to make sure. He knew her well, but she had already started having unusual cravings, so he thought it was best to ask. "Scully?" he asked again when she didn't answer.

Mulder guessed she had fallen asleep already so he turned to take a look at her. When he found her tiny body curled up on the couch, the blanket on the floor, and her hands holding her belly, Mulder knew something wasn't right.

"Honey, you ok?" Mulder turned off the stove and ran towards her.

Scully just shook her head in response. Mulder saw the pain on her face and sped up.

Memories of a similar time with a pizza guy around rushed through Mulder's mind. They were in the middle of nowhere now, the ambulance might get lost if he called them. He didn't hesitate. Putting on his running shoes, the ones he had the closest, and grabbing his car keys from the entrance dresser he went back to Scully. Mulder gently lifted her tiny body and carried her outside and into the car.

"Don't worry, honey, everything is going to be ok," he started reassuring her while he drove full speed to the nearest hospital.

Luckily for him, Scully didn't pay any attention to him while in the car, because he broke each and every law to get to town in record time. She was slightly dazed and still in pain, and he encouraged her to try and relax.

 

While they were doing some tests on her to see what was wrong, Mulder paced the halls in great fear. Abdominal pain, dizziness… he had read those symptoms somewhere. Preeclampsia! But that could not be, it was too early. No, it couldn't be anything wrong. They deserved their happy ever after. No more pain and sadness could be on the horizon for them.

"Mr. Scully?" a voice called and he wouldn't care to correct the nurse. He just wanted to hear the news.

"Is she ok? Is the baby gonna be ok?" Mulder rushed towards the woman calling for him.

"Yes," she answered while he approached her. "It was just lack of sleep and intestinal gas. You should be cutting down on fajitas for dinner. That and a good night sleep should have her back on her feet. You can come in now," she added opening the door and letting him in.

_Fucking fajitas_ , Mulder thought while walking into the room where Scully was.

She was lying on the bed, some cables and tubes attached to her, and a man was rubbing an ultrasound machine at her belly. Mulder had already seen the baby in their previous OB/GYN visits. But every time he was as amazed as new at the view. That little black and white human being on the screen was Scully's and his. Mulder still couldn't believe they had managed to create such a miracle.

"You feeling better?" he sat by her side and grabbed her left hand. He wouldn't let her go now.

"Yes," Scully answered slightly groggily. "Hospital medication always does the trick," she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Everything looks perfectly fine inside here," the ultrasound technician interrupted them while he stopped moving the transducer on her belly. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby now that we are here?" he added looking at the two of them, back and forth.

"No need," Mulder said squeezing Scully's hand, "I know it's a girl, it's Kim Possible."

 

* * *

 

"Mom? Dad? I'm here!" Scully heard her girl's voice downstairs and rushed to welcome her home.

"Hi, sweetie," she hugged her daughter quickly before moving to look around. "Wait, weren't you bringing…"

"Yes," the young woman interrupted her, "but I wanted to make sure that Dad wasn't planning anything weird," she added crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"He promised to be in his best behaviour."

Scully smiled at the dark-haired young woman in front of her. From a young age, she had been taller than her mom. _Told you my genes were good_ , Mulder would joke every now and then. Now, in her almost twenties, Lily seemed almost a foot taller than her.

"No Sasquatch costume? No crazy Halloween tricks?" the girl wanted to make sure.

"Just what you see around here," Scully pointed at the slight decoration of the room. Some spiderwebs, a couple small witches hanging at the lamps and a skeleton behind the front door. "You can't take the spooky out of your father, but I managed to pull it down a little."

"Ok, I guess that'll do. I'll bring Danny in. Where's Dad, anyway?" Lily asked while she started walking back outside.

"Wrapping up your present. You know he can't help leaving things for the last minute," Scully answered while walking upstairs to get her husband.

When they walked down the main room, Lily was back already, fixing her boyfriend's tie while whispering something to him. The guy was nervous, Scully could tell. Well, not every day you get to meet your girlfriend's parents, she thought.

"Mulder, please, be nice," she whispered to him while he started rushing towards the young couple.

Scully's heart melted a little when Mulder eagerly hugged their daughter. It was a couple months since they had seen her last, when she left to Massachusetts to start her third year at MIT. Video calls got them closer while she was away studying, but Mulder had always been a close contact man. As much as she loved their daughter she realised how difficult it was for Mulder to stay away from Lily for so long. Mulder took a step back and looked at the young man beside her.

"Dana and Mulder, I've been told," the guy said after clearing his throat and offering a hand to greet them.

"And you must be Danny," Mulder shook his hand and patted his arm. "Lose the tie. And chill out, man. We don't kill people… anymore," he added winking.

The young man was startled and looked at Lily trying to understand. Their daughter looked back at Mulder with a frown.

"Sorry, bad joke," Mulder apologized. "We used to be FBI agents…"

"Back in the day," Scully interrupted Mulder. If they let him, he'd start telling creepy stories and the poor guy would be trapped in his endless tales.

"Lillian Kimberly Mulder!" the young man yelled in surprise. "You never told me that! It's awesome!" The guy looked back at Mulder and Scully in complete admiration. "So did you kill a lot of bad guys?" he asked Mulder, pulling down a little his tie knot.

"Dad…" Mulder hadn't opened his mouth yet when Lily told him off.

"I know, I know," he raised his hands in surrender. "No gruesome stories today. You want a beer?" Mulder pulled Danny to the kitchen as they started a light chat.

"What is it with guys and guns, Mom?" Lily rubbed her forehead in disappointment.

"That's a mystery I'm yet to uncover, sweetie." Scully directed her daughter into the back of the house. "I have an early present waiting for you at the library," she added and couldn't conceal a big smile spreading across her face.

Lillian squinted her eyes, trying to discover what her mother might be hiding.

"No way!" she shouted suddenly, as if she had managed to read her mind, and started running towards the room beside the entrance door.

Once, that room had been the most demonic place in the house; the reason she had left, and the reason she had thought about selling the house when she and Mulder had been back together. She was on the verge of starting a major argument when, during her pregnancy's third trimester, Mulder spent a whole week locked up in that room, not letting her in by any means. When he finally opened the door for her to see, Scully couldn't have been more pleased.

All by himself, Mulder had turned his old office into a library. Full of bookshelves, an armchair and a lamp. After Lily was born, he would spend endless hours reading to the little one curled up in his arms. When she learned to read herself, they had to upgrade the armchair to a full couch, to fit the three of them. They started spending so much time that they even had to expand the library, taking down the partition and adding the space of the adjoining storage room. Scully happily acknowledged how the dark and gloomy room turned out to be the most joyful space in their unremarkable house.

No wonder he had chosen that place for his surprise.

"Jackson!" Scully heard Lily's squeal inside the library. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"That's what surprises are for," she then heard her son's reply. "I wouldn't miss my baby sister's 21st birthday for the world. Kim Possible is finally becoming an adult! What took you so long? "

"Dumbass" Scully heard her daughter again, and a muffled blow. "Come here, I want you to meet Daniel," Lily said, dragging her older brother outside. "Haven't you brought Astrid and little Will?" she asked him, pouting while she run ran across the living room.

"Will was a bit sick, so I didn't want to put him through two transcontinental flights on a weekend. But they'll be here for Christmas."

Scully sat on the living room couch, delighted by the sight: her son, her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend chatting lively in the kitchen. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice Mulder approaching until he sat by her side, placing his left arm around her shoulders comma offering her a bottle.

"What a view, right?" he mumbled clinking his beer with hers.

"Can't wait to have the whole family together for Christmas Day," she just added taking a sip before resting her head in his shoulder.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, @Ginkgo23 had suggested Kim as a name for the new baby to honor Kim Manners, and the Kim Possible thing has been stuck in my mind ever since. Have you seen her appearance and her parents?
> 
> Also, I had never watched a whole episode of Kim Possible, so I played a random one on YouTube. When I saw her running in high heels I knew I had to make a note about that!!


End file.
